Hope's story: Sailor Thebe chapter 1
by Bunny3
Summary: Could a new little girl possibly be the lost sailor scout? Please R
1. Possibilities

Hope's story: Sailor thebe.   
Chapter one.   
  
Hope Shakurum sat on the steps of a large house in Tokyo, reading a long book. The moving van was unpacking item after item, and Hope watched helplessly, missing the difference of America. Her father had transfered jobs, and little Hope had to pack up and leave all her friends behind with barely a weeks notice. She didn't mind the house. The house was nice. A big house was what she had always wanted, but not China. Overall, all she wanted was to go home. Hope turned back to her book, only pretending to read. The words seemed to blurr together with every blink. She finally put it down and just stared into the clouds. It was a nice day. She was begining to daydream about riding a cloud when a   
little ball of brown fur plummeted into her lap. Hope looked down. It wasn't a major brown dust bunny, but a tiny kitten. "Awwww! You're such a cutie! Don't you have a home?" Hope looked for an ID tag, but found none. "Come on inside kitty, you look thirsty."And she opened the door and tore off into her kitchen, leaving her bookoutside.  
  
Serena Tsukino watched the little girl with long, flowing, braids from the bush for a long time.   
"Hmm." Serena wondered, "How can she read for so long?  
Her friend Amy sighed. "Serena, some people just like to learn is all."  
Then she blushed. "I really don't think we should be spying..."   
"Can it Amy!!" Raye Hino, who was also on all fours behind the bush whispered sharply.  
"We just wanna know!"  
"Besides," Griped Lita, another of the friends, "Luna senced something here."  
"Do you think it's evil??" A tiny brown fluff ball whined, as if afraid of in anticipation.  
"No, Lina." Raye, the psychic priestess assured the tiny kitten. "She seems just the opossite."  
"Hmm." Amy pondered. "Maybe we should go tell Luna."   
"Yeah guys, lets go." Lita convinced Raye to get off her knees.   
Then, all of a sudden Lina, the kitten, felt a strange sort of feeling. Lina felt like she wanted to run up to the little girl and cry out, "I'm here!!!" The little girl couldn't be her could she? Could she? All of a udden the tiy cat raced down the street and into the little girls lap.  
  
  
"It was so strange." Raye told Luna, Artimis, and Diana, thier cats, of the events of thier spy. "She had a strange force."  
"And the way Lina took off like that. It was... so wierd." Serena added. Luna and Artimis exchanged knowing glances.   
"You said she moved from the states?" Luna questioned. The girls simultaneously nodded. Artimis' eyes grew wide.  
"What is it then, Artimis?" Mina, who wasn't spying with them but was now watching Artimis' expression asked.   
Artimis nodded at Luna, who was good with this kind of thing. "If our sources are correct..." Luna began. "We have just uncovered a nother sailor scout."  
The group of girls broke into gasps and "OOH's" Could the little twelve year old girl with braids so long they reached past her waist be possibly one of them?  
  
  
  
OK, so it was my first attempt at a chapeter, is it good? Please R&R, no really harsh flames, please!!!   
The only two charachers I own are Hope and Lina. Please don't sue me or anything.   



	2. The meeting

  
Hope's story: Sailor thebe Chapter 2   
  
Hope put a saucer of milk on the table for the small, brown cat. She has what seemed like a crescent moon shape on her tiny forehead. She sat, watching her lap up the milk. When she finished she had a little while drop on her chin which Hope wiped off with a napkin. "Now, where do you live?" She asked the little cat.   
"Mroww?" The cat replied in a questioning manner. Hope sighed.  
"Its almost as if I know you..." She vauged off, toatally thinking. She didn't even hear the footsteps behind her.  
"Hello?" a girl, almost her hieght with pink hair in two Ponytails tapped her. Hope was so startled she dropped her bowl on the floor, spilling it's contents. "I'm sorry if I scared you. Your mom said you were in here. I'm Rini."  
"I'm Hope." She smiled, then went back to stroking the cat, afraid of socialising with this stranger.  
"I like your cat." She smiled.  
"Thank you." Hope smiled and looked at little cat again.  
"Well, do you wanna come to my house or what?" Rini asked, trying not to giggle. The new girl looked so confused.   
"O...k." Hope decided, trying not to be rude. Rini grabbed her hand and ran down the street on the bright, sunny day.  
  
Lina sat on the counter, tiny paws in the saucer of milk. "Could it be?" Lina thought to herself. If this girl is the princess of mystery, we will have the missing scout! And Luna will be so proud that I knew! Lina smiled. SHe really wanted to make her sister proud of her. All through her life Lina had been so clumsy, and in Crystal Tokyo she had been the most skidd-ish kitten there. Luna was so frustrated to look out for her. All poor Lina wanted was to earn respect. When she woke up from her daydream, Hope was gone. Lina bolted out the still swinging door into the sunlight, nearly tripping over the giant copy of "War and Peace." on the stoop. The book hope was reading was so big you would think there was another book inside it. Lina kept running, following the two young girls to a house with a white picked fence, and quietly following them inside....   
  
"A new sailor scout? I thought you said you had them all?" Serena was laying down on the pink bedspread, puzzled..   
"well." Luna began."All but one. Sailor Thebe, the scout of Mystery."  
"So why din't you tell us about this before, Luna?" Mina swung her feet in Serenas red swivel chair by the computer.   
"we didn't think she existed." Artimis answered.  
"what do you mean?" Mina stiffened, and sat up straight.  
"We thought she was a myth. She is young, not from the future, though. When Crystal Tokyo was under attack, Queen Serenity had a brown-haired baby, who was destined to rule over the Moon of mystery. No one thought she made it out alive. It said in books and records that it was predicted that a powerful child would come into the kingdom. her powers like any other." Luna explained.  
"woah!" Serena sat straight up, grin from war to ear. "I have a sister?!"   
"If our theory is correct." Artimis said.   
"And Lina, My sister, is her gaurdian. When she came to Tokyo from Egypt, where she ended up for some reason... we told her what to do if she found the right girl." Luna added.  
"Way cool!" Serena cried in joy. Artimis looked anxious.   
"If she is, they will both be here any miniute. So far, it looks like a promising situation." Artimis nodded.   
  
Rini rung the dorbell of Serena's house  
  
Serena herd the dorbell. "I'll get it." She ran downstairs, annoyed by the inteeruption.   
  
Hope stood there as a petite blonde girl with hair as long as hers but in pigtails answered it.   
"Come in." Serena whispered, dismayed at meeting the girl. Her mind wan insanley drumming. "Why don't you guys come upstairs."  
Before she could answer, hope sighed and picked up the kitty, meowing anxiously by the door. "You followed me!" She scoleded, although she was really happy to see a familiar face. She nodded at Serena and cradeled Lina in her arms.  
Serena ushered them into her pink room, where Mina, Lita, Amy, Raye, Luna and Artimis grew quiet. Artimis and Luna exchanged shocked glances, looking at Hope and Lina with wide eyes. The mystery of the lost sailor was solved... wasn't it?? 


End file.
